


Hideweek

by myfineasymptote



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Aromantic Asexual Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4655487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myfineasymptote/pseuds/myfineasymptote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1: Ace of Spades - T</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hideweek

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not dead just busy ;A; also here have a drabble based on the first thing that came to mind when I heard ace of spades
> 
> Warning: _very_ mild gore and body horror. And it lasts for just a few paragraphs, don't worry. Just I'd say something just in case.

Hide frowned at the hard, fish-like scales slowly spreading their way up his arm.

"Shit," The healer remarked loudly, closely examining the scale he had [painfully] pried off just a few minutes before. It was already beginning to turn black and crumple into dust. "Who the fuck did you piss off? This is at least Class 4, maybe even 5."

"So what does that mean?" Kaneki said from his spot hovering over Hide's shoulder. "Class 4- wasn't that a-"

"True love's kiss," The healer nodded knowingly. "And by the rate of progression, I'd say you've got... Maybe three days until the next stage."

Hide felt a cold feeling spread through him. "... What's the next stage?"

The healer shot him a look like he'd asked the dumbest question. "Death, duh. These types of curses aren't meant for playing around."

Kaneki's voice began to rise higher in panic. "Is- isn't there anything you can do? Buy us a bit more time?" 

The healer shrugged. "Nothing that would give you more than a few minutes. And you can't afford that shit. Sucks to be you, I guess."

Hide didn't bother to listen to the rest of Kaneki's pleading. Instead he left the small shop and leaned against the dirt-encrusted wall, letting his eyes sweep over the nearby buildings in the alley. A tea shop, an apothecary, and a shabby looking building in the corner that probably belonged to an alchemist, judging by the burnt exterior.

Fall in love in three days. It was a tall order, given he hadn't felt the tiniest spark of it some 20-odd years.

 

Hide let out a long sigh as the door creaked open, and a melancholy Kaneki leaned on the wall next to him.

There was a long silence.

"What are we going to do," Kaneki whispered, staring at the floor. "He was right. We spent all our money on that map last month, but it was a huge bust..."

"To be fair, there's no way we could have known Sarkelian Butterflies nested in the mine, and that place was closed to the public for research purposes." Hide pouted. "And you agreed with me at the time."

Kaneki gave a soft sigh. "I'm not blaming you, I'm just worried. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Hide held a fist up next to Kaneki's face until other brought a hand up to bump it.

"We'll figure something out," The blond said, trying to smile and be cheerful. "We'll find someone! Like hey, remember that girl I saw at that cafe in Heidelberg, the one I showed you? She had a nice-looking face. Maybe we could go see her!"

"Oh yeah," Kaneki said quietly, looking introspective. "I remember her. The one with the purple hair? I talked with her after you left to get your sword sharpened. She's heading off to the Academy next year."

Hide deflated. "Oh.. That's..."

"Yeah."

"A little too young..." He winced and tried frantically to think of someone, anyone, to reassure Kaneki... But it seemed like every person he'd ever found aesthetically pleasing was forgotten in one fell swoop and his brain came back empty. "We'll find someone, soon. But for now I guess... head back to the inn to regroup." He finished lamely.

Kaneki gave him a strained smile, and together they left the dusty alleyway.

 

Later that night at the inn, Hide lay in bed staring at the ceiling and trying to stop himself from absently itching at his arm. If only his sword had been a bit faster, if only they realized she was a witch sooner... He couldn't leave Hinami and Banjou and Kaneki like this, all by themselves with no one to make sure they were looking after themselves. Kaneki could be a good team mom for a little while, but if he found a good book then he was as good as gone. Banjou had a hard enough time looking after himself, much less with a ten-year-old girl in tow. And Hinami... God, he didn't know what Hinami would do without an always sympathetic shoulder to cry on, and the reassurance his advice offered her...

It hurt that this situation could have been fine if he hadn't been born...  _broken_ like this. If only it hadn't been romantic love, the one thing he couldn't-

Hide sat up with a start. Throwing back the blanket, Hide jumped off his bed and onto Kaneki's, rudely jostling him awake.

"Hide-?" Kaneki mumbled, rubbing his eye. "What are you-"

"- Does it have to be romantic love?"

"Wha-"

"Here!" Hide leaned close. "Kiss me."

Kaneki stared at him in total confusion. "..... On the lips?"

Hide's stomach twisted uneasily. He tried to picture it, closing the gap himself and puckering his lips and eurgh no. "Nah, on the forehead."

Kaneki leaned forward and lightly pressed his lips to Hide's temple. For a long moment there was silence except for Banjou's soft snoring and Hinami's light breathing.

Hide took stock of himself as Kaneki pulled away. He felt the same: a bit hungry, wide awake, and a vague itch in his scaled arm. 

"Did it work?" Kaneki whispered hopefully.

Hide shook his head and returned to his own bed. He began a mental checklist of things he would have to do tomorrow. Talk to Hinami, explain as best he could what was happening. That she would have to help look after Kaneki and Banjou. Maybe look into tracking down that Tsui-guy. Even if he gave Hide a bad feeling, he had money and that would be a big help for the group with Hide's haggling skills. And Banjou... He'd have to... talk to Banjou...

 

The next morning Hide woke up with a start. His arm itched like  _crazy_. Trying his best to ignore it, he sat up and looked around. Banjou was still asleep, but by the neatly-folded beds Kaneki and Hinami were long gone.

Hide jut barely stopped himself from scratching at his arm, and began to get ready for the day.

Within half an hour he was dressed and ready to go. 

After briefly joining Hinami and Kaneki for breakfast (or rather, arriving just in time to snag the last of their toast), Hide headed out, still trying to shake off the need to itch his arm.

 

One meeting with a pawn shop and and brain melting session with a "financial consultant" later, Hide was fighting the urge to take a rake to the blackening scales. 

"The healer didn't say anything about itching it, did he? Because at this rate death could not come soon enough!" He grumbled, throwing himself face-down on the bed.

Hide vaguely heard the rustling of Kaneki putting away his book. "If you're truly in pain, then I wouldn't mind-"

"I'm not in pain," Hide sighed, "It just won't stop _itching_..." He sighed and moved his arm forward, almost making a sinful noise at the slight friction.

If this was what sex felt like, then he suddenly had a lot more sympathy for all the allos that kept hitting on him.

"Here, let me take a look at it again. I've been reading up on Argon's theory, and I think this time I might be able to- Oh god,  _Hide!_ "

 

Hide's eyes snapped open as he sat up and- Oh  _God_.

Hide arm had left a trail of black dust, and the spot the bedding had rubbed was curling and crumpling and beneath the scales Hide could just make out skin that was seared an angry red.

The blond was struck dumb, unable to process what he was looking at nor his friend's shrieks of terror.

His mind was completely blank as he slowly rubbed against another scale and it... crumpled away?

"It doesn't have to be romantic love," Hide mumbled, awed.

"HIDE STOP THAT OH MY GOD"

 

Twenty minutes of vigorous soapy scrubbing later, Hide held his arm up to the light to admire it. It hurt, slightly, from the stiff-bristled horse brushes, and it looked a little bit sun burnt, but it was completely scale and black dust free.

"So wait," Kaneki said quietly, rinsing out the last brush. "... Does this mean we're soulmates."

Hide snorted loudly.  _Oh my god he would._

"I'm serious Hide!" Kaneki looked up from the brush he'd been vigorously rinsing. His flustered face made it even funnier.

Kaneki began gesturing frantically as Hide's giggling grew to hyena laughter. "Hi-  _Hide!_ We can't be soulmates because  _I like girls Hide this is a huge problem!_ "

Trying his best to contain his laughter, Hide placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "If I  _ever_ start to develop sexual or romantic feelings for anyone, you'll be the first to know." 

"I hate you sometimes."

"Hey! It takes two to break a curse!"

" _Hide!_ "

 


End file.
